


Surprise Visit

by xxundefinedpromisesxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxundefinedpromisesxx/pseuds/xxundefinedpromisesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garcia shows up unexpected at Emily's apartment crying, Emily takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

"Hold on!" Emily yells through her apartment, at a frantic knocking at her door. She thinks to herself, who could possibly be at my door at 10:00 pm?

She slips her silk red robe around her body, covering herself up cause she isn't wearing anything but a black and pink lace bra, with matching underwear. When she swings her door open slightly annoyed, the feeling dissolves at a crying Garcia, with make up streaming down her face and her dripping wet clothe from the rain. 

"Garcia, did you walk all the way here in the rain from your apartment?" Emily stands slack jawed, baffled at the sight in front of her. She grabs Garcia by the wrist, shutting the door behind her then running to get a towel. 

Garcia is still crying, shivering from both the cold rain on her clothe that's seeping through to her skin. Her stomach is knotted so bad it hurts, and her throat is sore from screaming at Kevin then sobbing about it the whole way here.

"Come here." Emily brings Garcia to the bathroom to change. "Here's some baggy pj's I have, I'm sorry if the don't fit properly. I just don't want you to freeze in your wet clothe." 

"Th-thank you," Garcia says through chattering teeth and a quivering voice. As she peels off her dripping clothe, the scene with Kevin plays out in her mind, causing her to gasp and let out a cry. She falls to her knees, sitting in her bra and underwear. The door fly's open, and the panicked brunette falls to the floor beside her sobbing best friend. 

"Garcia, oh my God are you alright?" She reaches for the towel she left for Garcia and wraps it around her. Garcia falls against Emily, letting out heart wrenching cries that rattle both hers and Emily's body. Emily wraps her arms around the blonde, holding her close and petting her hair slowly. She rocks Garcia back and forth slowly, trying to soothe her and calm her down.

"Did something happen with you and Kevin?" At the mention of his name Garcia cries harder and grips onto Emily like she's never going to let go. She feels as if her heart has shattered, and a hurricane of emotions are suffocating her. 

. . . 

After awhile, Garcia has calmed down enough to speak a few words. "I- I went over to his house b-before I went home, cause he said he needed to go home early and couldn't come over." Emily grabs Garcia's hand, and squeezes it for reassurance. Her heart hasn't stopped hammering since she saw Garcia on the floor, a heart broken mess. She's a little shaky, worried for what happened to her best friend that could have caused her to act like this.

"S-so I thought I'd stay there for the night. So w-when I got there, I let myself in like I-I always do. I heard a strange noise, like a woman in pain or s-something. When I opened t-the door, there he was, on the couch w-with another girl having-" her voice breaks off and she starts sobbing again.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry you had to walk in on that." Emily hugs Garcia tightly, while her blood boils through her veins. Emily becomes disgusted in Kevin, wanting to go over there right now and rip him a new one for screwing around on this beautiful, brilliant young woman. 

"Garcia," Emily is about to give her a long talk on how she's better than him anyways, that he is an idiot for screwing something like this up, but her words falter. When Garcia looks at her, she gets the overwhelming feeling to want to fix her, make her smile again. Also, she wants to kiss her. 

"Emily.." Garcia's voice is barely a whisper, but holds a plea and need in it. Emily lowers her head down, making their lips just inches apart. She closes her eyes, breathing in deep, bringing Garcia's delicious scent in with it. 

Garcia stares at Emily's lips, wanting nothing more then to feel them against hers. Her cheeks have become warm with the thought, and her heart is pounding deep in her chest. She takes in a shaky breath and closes the few inches quickly. Emily responds with slowly opening Garcia's mouth, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Garcia moans against the feeling, making her head explode with surprise and wanting. 

Emily explores Garcia's mouth, memorizing her taste and the feel of Garcia's lips molded into hers. Emily brings up her hands, moving the wet towel out of the way and resting her hand on Garcia's chest. Garcia takes in a sharp breath, but then relaxes a little and letting Emily proceed. 

Emily proceeds to explore Garcia, feeling down her soft curves. Emily deepens the kiss, then breathlessly pulls away from Garcia's lips. "Shall we take this else where?" She's breathless, as is Garcia. Garcia nods, and Emily grabs her hand guiding them to the bedroom. 

Garcia becomes excited, anticipating what's yet to come. She starts shaking, from both nerves and desire. Emily spins around, and Garcia's heart flutters in her chest, seeing Emily's beautiful body wrapped in pale skin and black and pink lace. Her perfect breasts spill out a bit from her bra, and heat surges to between her thighs. Emily bites her bottom lip, inviting Garcia to the bed. 

When Garcia reaches Emily, Emily brings them onto the bed, lying Garcia down onto her back. Emily's body has become hot, and the spot between her legs has become wet. She presses hard against Garcia, causing the blonde to moan into a kiss. Once again the two women explore each others mouth, loving each others taste mingled together. 

"May I?" Garcia asks as she reaches around to undo Emily's bra. "Yes, you may." Garcia has Emily's bra unclasped and off in under 10 seconds. Emily blushes, and Garcia's stomach twists at the sight of it. She looks at Emily's breasts and moans at the sight of them too. They're perfectly round and her nipples are cutely pink. She brings one into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it in a fast rhythm. Emily let's out a soft moan, leaning into Garcia's mouth. 

Emily pulls out of Garcia's mouth grip, looks at her seductively and starts kissing down her stomach. Garcia's skin becomes feverishly hot as Emily traces a trail of kisses down to between her thighs. Emily becomes extremely excited at the scene, Garcia worked up, her wet panties, and the sweet look on her face. She kisses Garcia's soft skin on her thighs, moving towards her pleasure spot. Garcia flinches when she gets close, taking in deep breaths. "You ready baby?" Garcia nods, and Emily takes off Garcia's soaked panties.

As soon as Emily has Garcia's panties off, she begins slowly licking at her pussy. Garcia let's out a moan, loving the feeling of Emily's tongue massaging her throbbing clit. Emily picks up a little speed, and Garcia grips the sheets. Moans bubble from between her lips, as pleasure sweeps over her body.

Emily adds in a finger, and after a little notices Garcia's breathing becoming shorter and harder, coming close to an orgasm. She moves her fingers upwards, and Garcia's hips thrust upwards, and Emily knows she's hit the right spot. Garcia grabs a fist full of Emily's hair, moving her closer into her. 

Garcia can feel her orgasm building inside her, hot waves surging through her. The pleasure starts building up, and she let's out a hard moan as she falls over the edge and orgasms all over Emily's fingers and in her mouth. Garcia pants hard, slowly crashing down from the high. Emily smiles wickedly at Garcia, and Garcia gives her a lazy smile. 

"Would you like to stay the night?" Garcia rolls over, snuggling into Emily. "I'd love that." Emily kisses the top of Garcia's head, and they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
